Zach in Equestria
by zach the lone alchemist
Summary: This is my story. I somehow arrived in a land inhabited by sentient ponies with magical powers. Join me on my journey to cope with my past and prepare myself for the strange and unpredictable future waiting for me. Contains clop, swearing, use of alcohol and violence. Will be a harem fic. rated M for safety.i dont own MLP hasbro does.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this will be my first chapter and I will say first of all, yes this is a human in equestria fic and yes he will stay that way. (main character is based on me btw.)**_

_**I know a lot of stories have them transform when they arrive but I don't plan on it. **_

_**This will contain (planned) clop much later on and it will be a harem but I will try not to be obvious about who will be involved.**_

_**Also wanted to warn, will probably contain alcohol and language which is why it is M rating. **_

_**If you have any questions you can look at my profile or PM me.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the story.**_

_** Chapter 1**_

Pain, that is all I can think of is the horrible pain going up my arm and through my head. "What happened last night?"

I look up and see an open sky filled with stars and a full moon. "Why am I outside?!" my head swivels left and right taking in my surroundings.

At least I fell asleep dressed again, it's cold out here. "Ok let's try and figure this out, I went to sleep and now I wake up in some forest, this isn't NORMAL...crap!"

I kick out at a tree; it hurts, so that means I'm not dreaming at least. I sit down and pull off my boots. "oww… bad idea, ok now I know I'm awake but where am i?

The trees here look way too vivid. Like the leaves and bark have been splattered with dies. Even my clothes look really vibrant.

I put my boots back on and try to find water to examine myself. I manage to find a small pond. I lean down and look at my reflection in the still water.

My name is Zachary but everyone calls me Zach. Same curly tri colored hair (lot of brown with red and blond mixed), red facial hair, brown eyes and my glasses.

I've always been a little harsh on my own appearance. I'm 16, 5'10 and kind of bulky. I don't mind being big because I know that my broad shoulders and back make it spread out. The one thing I'll admit is really weird about me is my giant hands and feet.

Anyway I get up and start walking. I swear I see eyes in the darkness…. It must be my mind playing tricks on me.

After walking for an hour or so I hear some soft padding behind me. Now I'm no survival expert but it's been dead quiet and I know I heard a twig break behind me.

"Who's out there?" I wait but I don't get any response besides spooking a few birds nearby.

"Great, I'm hearing things." I slide my hand across the knife I keep with me, I know I said I wasn't into wilderness survival but I live in a bad neighborhood.

It was a rather small switch blade; around four inches long, the blade was straight, black and double sided with a red dragon on the handle. It was a gift from my father.

Then I hear a growl from somewhere to my right and I jump. I'm not alone in here. I get low and put the knife in my dominant hand.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" as if on cue a….dog? Made of wood, slinks forward from the underbrush.

"Well that was sure unexpected." Its eyes are a haunting green color. I imagine a knife will do little against my wooden foe so I look for a blunt object.

I see a fallen tree branch lying some ten feet away from me. The beast notices my glance and must comprehend I need the branch as it gets low and starts to approach.

I see it tense as it prepares to lunge, just then I kneel down to make myself shorter then It's original it jumps I swing up both arms using one to bring the knife into its stomach. As I had thought it does little, but provides me leverage to throw the thing up and over my back.

I use its recovery time to run and retrieve the branch. It is hefty, at least three feet long and around eight or so pounds.

I see it get up and turn towards me preparing itself for another advance but, this time I am it sprints forward I sweep the branch to the right, hard, knocking it off of its feet.

As it lies on the ground I bring it behind my head like the axe of an executioner and swing down with all my might. I see its head shatter, its body twitches and lies still.

I feel bad about taking its life but it was prepared to do the same to me. "I need to find a way out of here." I find a rather big stream and follow it hoping to find a town nearby.

I need a bed, I'm exhausted. My legs feel like lead and I have begun to use the branch as a walking stick.

I have apparently been out all night as the sun has now begun to come out. I see it begin to crest over the mountains in the distance, it truly is the most beautiful I have ever seen it.

After a few hours I don't know how I am managing to continue but, I see a cottage nearby if I can only… oh no. at the edge of the trees my legs give out and I fall pretty much flat on my face. Before sleep takes me I manage to hear voices nearby and I make one final sound. "Heeelp…."

_**Well that is the first of hopefully many chapters in my first story. **_

_**Now I know it was pretty short but I think I did rather well considering I had to write it at school since my tablet isn't cooperating.**_

_**Hopefully I can get it worked out and have more stories up for you more often.**_

_**Have a nice day everyone and try to keep a little bit of the harmony with you.**_

_**Zach the lone alchemist**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody and welcome to ZIE chap 2**_

_**Now I thought I should clarify some things that I may have left out or were vague last chapter**_

_**Now I left the appearance of the MC a bit simple until I uploaded my avatar image.**_

_**Now pretty much this is how the main character will look in all of my stories just with different clothing and hair.**_

_**This character is the same except for one thing his hair is cut to just below ear length and is very curly.**_

_**Oh and the ponies sizes may be slightly altered but not by too much.**_

_**Foals will be about a house cat size. full grown will reach my pants line on all fours. Big mac and celestia are eye to eye with me, luna is a few inches smaller.**_

_**Any text shown in italics is the MC's internal monologue.**_

_**If there are multiple sentences between different characters then I will put a – to show when it changes character ok? If anyone has a better suggestion please tell me.**_

_**That is about it now onto the show.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I open my eyes and I first notice I am on my back; I am now looking up at what appears to be the wooden roof of a small cabin. _Is this the cottage I saw last night?_

I don't have long to ponder this as a small knocking at the door begs my attention." M-may I come in?"

The voice is small and squeaky, she sounds scared of me. I notice my feet are bandaged up._ She must have helped me inside and treated me._

I try to make my voice as gentle as I can "Can you please come in? I would like to thank you properly."

The door slowly creeks open and I notice a small …. Pony with a yellow coat and pink mane walks in. _must be the owner's pet, strange choice for hair dye._

"Umm hello are you there? I would like to thank you face to face."_ Where is she, I know she was just talking to me._

"I'm right here." In a voice barely above a whisper the pony speaks._ No, that did not just happen, wait you know what? I killed a living hunk of wood last night so let's just throw reality out the window for a second._

"Hi there, what's your name?" I see her flinch at my voice which, to be honest, is a little upsetting.

"O-oh good you're ok. - Yeah thanks to you miss..? – Fluttershy. – Oh well that's a unique name, mine is just boring compared to that. – What is your name? - Zachary but you can call me Zach if you want. "

I clamber out of bed ant look for my boots but I don't see them anywhere. "Hey Fluttershy, can you tell me where my boots are?"

She begins to lead me downstairs which gives me ample time to notice something I can't believe I didn't see before.

"Fluttershy You have wings! – Yeah all pegasi have wings. – Can you fly? – Sure I c-can." She quickly flaps a few times allowing her to start hovering at my eye level.

"Wow you're amazing" her face turns a light shade of red and she pushes her mane in front of her face.

"N-no I'm not, if you want to see amazing you should watch my friend Rainbow Dash." I find myself in a cozy little living room with the kitchen just tucked away.

Well I feel I should do something In order to make up for having her take me in and fix me up. "I see you like animals huh?"

She looks around at the assortment of small and large mammal, birds, reptiles and who knows what around her home. "Yes I love animals, I spend my free time taking care of them."

Then an idea strikes me "Hey Flutter do you have any spare wood and nails lying around?" she escorts me outside where I see an absolutely crazy number of pets that apparently live with Fluttershy.

I'm brought into a shed with some basic tools and a large pile of cut wood. "Thank you Flutter that should do." She looks confused "What are you planning Zach?"

"Well I wanted to pay you back for helping me so, I figured while you go about your daily schedule I could build something to help you."

"You don't need – I may not need to but I want to ok?" she walked away saying she needed to get started, I could hear some animals making noises which must have meant they wanted attention.

I worked for the better part of the day, maybe six hours? All I know is when I was done I was covered in sweat and ready to eat.

I placed my large contraption outside only a few feet away from fluttershy's home. Basically what I had built was a makeshift feeding trough with wheels. (what they use to feed pigs and horses with but easier to move)

I had made it with shorter legs so fluttershy should not have a problem pushing it. I mainly mad it so she would have an easier time of feeding all of her friends.

I walk inside most likely reeking of dry sweat. I see fluttershy approach and he little face begin to scrunch. _She must have tried to stop herself to avoid hurting my feelings._

"Hey listen flutter my present is outside but, do you know anywhere I can bath? I must smell pretty bad right now."

She replied with a barely noticeable blush "umm you can use my bathroom. It's upstairs on the left." I quickly run up the stairs removing my soaked shirt yelling thanks as I ascend.

She has a neat little bathroom with a tub and shower. _Good I hate those stand up showers, they always get the floor wet._

I strip down and hop in closing the curtain (thank goodness) behind me. I turn on the water jumping at the cold before it slowly begins to heat up.

After a few minutes I grab what I assume is hair wash and begin to lather my head. It smells like wild flower and fruit, can't say I don't like it.

I finish my shower after another ten minutes and dry off with a spare towel I find on the rack. I put my underwear and pants back on but forgo the shirt due to the smell.

I walk out and back down to the living room where I find Fluttershy and dinner waiting for me. "Thank you flutter you didn't have to make me anything"

She disregards my comment, asks me to sit down and I start eating. It appears to be salad with fresh fruit. No problems here.

After dinner I tell Fluttershy that I'll sleep on the couch and she will keep her bed, she argues with me but I am firm with her and she finally gives in.

"Good night flutter and sweet dreams. Thanks again for everything you've done for me, I mean I am a complete stranger."

She gives a light giggle before replying "No you're not Zach you're just a new friend, I'll show you to everybody else tomorrow if you'd like."

She walks up the stairs to her room saying a soft goodnight as she leaves. _You know what, I may really like it here._ I go to sleep almost the minute my head hits the pillow.

_**Ok so that was the second chapter, only a little longer but I tried.**_

_**I'll be getting a proper writing application for my tablet soon so I can write at home instead of at school guys.**_

_**If anybody has any suggestions or (my god if only) OCs they may want me to put in later just message me**_

_**And if you want an OC then you must include a description, any special qualities or abilities, their race, name, gender, job/hobby and their relation to Zach.**_

_**No human OCs (sorry)**_

_**I will try to make them longer once I have more time and I can write at home (hopefully within a week)**_

_**I also have midterms coming up so I will be really busy for the whole next week.**_

_**May the harmony be with you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everypony, I'm sorry for my lack of updating these past few weeks. I've had some things delaying me, the major one was trying to get a proper writing program for my tablet. Besides that I also had to deal with midterms. (Passed them…. Barely)**

**Now enough about the setbacks, I wanted to get onto something important before we begin. I, over the next several chapters, will be introducing some oc's. Now two belong to other people, while the third belongs to me. I would also ask, if anyone is interested, if you guys would make fanart of zach and the other oc's.**

**When they are introduced I will give them a full description but, for now I will give you a better visual for Zach.**

**Height-5'10**

**Size-large**

**Hair-short, very curly, brown and red**

**Eyes- dark brown**

**Details- has glasses, likes to cook and grow plants, knows how to use a blacksmith forge (from books), spends free time in strange locations reading alone, loves animals, has a scar on his back from being burned by others as a child.**

**Sorry for the long note but wanted to get everything out of the way, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 **

I wake up to the sunlight streaming through the window. I can smell fluttershy making breakfast.

_Mmmm, I do believe I smell pancakes. _"Fluttershy, you know you don't have to make breakfast for us, I can do that."

She just looks over to me with her little smile "No, I'm used to being up early to feed the animals, so it's no trouble to make something for us."

I just can't argue with that face, so I decide if she is going to be making breakfast then I may as well take a shower in the meantime.

I head upstairs to the bathroom, I've grown used to the smell of fluttershy's cottage, like fresh fruit and budding flowers.

I disrobe and stretch, listening to the crack of my joints. I do appreciate fluttershy's hospitality but, I wish she had a bed my size.

I step in and turn on the hot water, letting my body relax under its steaming flow. I feel I could fall asleep if I let myself relax too much.

As I step out I realize that I don't have any clean clothes to wear. "I guess this will have to do for now." I shrug on my old clothes noticing the slight must clinging to them.

I hear fluttershy setting the table as I head downstairs. "Hey Flutter, what did you make? "

"Pancakes with strawberries, I didn't want to make us the same thing as me because you said flowers can make you sick."

"Thank you Flutter, trust me this will be just fine. Now when I go out today who should I go to see about picking up food I need?"

"Well you can ask Applejack about that. She knows her way around the market and can probably show you where to look."

"Ok I'll make sure to go see her, but I need to find your friend Rarity first so I can get new clothes."

_At least flutter told me what her friends look like so I know who I'm looking for_.

"See you later Flutter, I have ponies to see." I walked out the front door and went up the road towards Ponyville.

After about forty five minutes I could see buildings just ahead. I saw what I believe were small fillies playing near a hill.

I was taking in my surroundings, everything seemed just as vivid as the forest I arrived in. I began to hear frantic screaming, I believe it's coming from those fillies.

I can now see one of them is missing, I run over to the two others, who look at me questioningly as I approach. "What's wrong?"

"Sweetiebell is stuck under that wagon." They say together. I look to the wagon and see that the front two wheels have broken, pinning the filly underneath.

"I'll get you out of there in no time. Now when I lift I need you both to pull her out ok?" they both nod as I lay down on my back bracing my arms against the wood.

"On three, one…two…three!" I push up as hard as I can, giving the two girls enough room to pull out their friend.

This isn't good, she's unconscious. "Can you two bring me to her home?" The two fillies begin running off as I try my best to follow.

"So who are you two, if you don't mind me asking." The yellow one with the bow and red hair responds " I'm Applebloom and this is Scootaloo." She points to the small orange-brown Pegasus.

"Well I'm Zachary, and you said this little one is called Sweetiebell right?" _she looks rather similar to how Flutter described Rarity, her sister maybe?_

We made it to what looks like a large clothing store, with horse shaped mannequins displaying expensive looking clothing in the windows.

_Then this must be the carousel boutique Flutter told me about._

I enter rather hastily, making a bit of a racket with the doors. "Hold on please, no need to be rude." I hear a sophisticated woman's voice from the other room.

"Hello and welcome to…" Rarity looks around the room, taking in the situation. She notices Sweetiebell in my hands "What happened?"

The two fillies start rambling off the story faster than I can understand; apparently Rarity is used to this because she turns to me when they are finished.

"Well I don't know who you are but you saved my sister and I am truly grateful you were there. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well as it just so happens Miss. Rarity I am in need of new clothing. Fluttershy told me you were the one to see when I had clothing trouble."

"Well if you would please come back tomorrow I can take your measurements and begin my work, I must now attend to Sweetiebell."

"Ok, that is perfectly understandable; I will see you tomorrow then." I headed out the door after saying goodbye to the two fillies, knowing that my clothing problem would be solved.

(Skip ahead about six hours- current time 8 pm)

Well today was hectic, after I left Rarity's place I went to see applejack, she helped me grasp the concept of bits and showed me the stalls I would need to visit once I had a job.

I got bum rushed (not like that) by a small rainbow and cyan Pegasus called Rainbowdash, who then began to yell at me for getting in the way. I was able to have a pleasant conversation with her after she calmed down though.

I was questioned by a small green mare with an instrument showing on her flank. Then suffered the same process ten times over when I got to meet twilight, though she was a pleasant conversationalist.

"Well I'm finally here." After seeing everyone else I was told to go to sugarcube corner (had to get directions) and meet pinkie pie. I guess because she's busy during the day?

I step in and notice the lights are off. "Is anypony here?" the lights quickly flick on blinding me, when my vision returns I see all the ponies I met today standing around me, even some I haven't met. They shout out "Surprise!" What is going on?

**Yep I'm gonna end it there. I figured the next chapter should be the party and him meeting some other ponies, including two of the three oc's.**

**Everyone have a good week and may the harmony always be with you.**

**(p.s. sorry about the length, I'm on a time limit and I really wanted to make a chapter today.)**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for the slow output on my writing. I wanted to use the new writing program to get a lot of work done but, sadly it doesn't seem to want to work.

Anyway I put a note at the end of last chapter that I don't think really anyone saw but, there should be a link to a poll on my profile page for a upcoming chapter, I would appreciate it if you guys would take the time to look at it.

I am for now going to have to use my note writer and my school computer to get chapters out. (sorry guys, I am trying to find something better.) -_-

So here is the new chapter, and I hope the increased length will make up for how long it took to come out.

I will be having two oc's come in briefly during this chapter so keep an eye out. i do not own them. they are owned seperately by cake mix pony and trentlar the dark warrior

Chapter 4

I was confronted by a small pink pony with a mane that looked like a bunch of party balloons. Not like it had been grown but, more like inflated. Then Pinkie Pie started to talk at a speed my ears could barely keep up with.

"We all worked on this surprise party to help you feel good about being in Ponyville! We hoped that it would make you happy and you would want to stay so, what do you think?"

As everyone stood around i noticed they were waiting to see my reaction. i also saw a few i had ponies i never met before. These ponies have done more than pretty much anyone i know to try to make me feel welcome.

One of them let me live in her house because i had nowhere else to go, even though i'm a complete stranger. Now look at me, surrounded by others who just want to be friendly and get to know me.

"Pinkie, thank you very much for the party. Thank all of you, for showing me a kindness i would rarely see back home. So yes Pinkie, i think i will stay for a while." _i'm not sure if i would leave if i knew how._

I was going to go see the other party guests but, before i realised what i was doing i had kneeled down and pulled Pinkie into a gentle hug. "Your welcome Zach, i just like making ponies feel good."

I asked Pinkie to show me the other party guests. she first introduced me to the owners of the bakery, the cakes. I thanked them for having me in their home and got a warm reception from the Mrs. which consisted of a hug and some fresh baked cookies.

Then she had me meet her new co-worker Cake Mix. He was a light yellow Pegasus stallion with a short brown mane that looked like it was combed forward. A yellow coat (hair on body) and glasses, with fancy white leg and hoof straps with gold pins, a white vest with a raised collar and white choker.(not sure if i used right terms for clothes, you can see cake mix's picture from the creator's facebook)

"It's nice to meet you Cake Mix. I hope you and Pinkie are doing well and i'm happy you could make it." Cake was flying at chest level as he approached. "I'm happy to meet you too. I hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

I bump my fist to his hoof to say yes. "I'll see you later Cake, don't forget to watch Pinkie." I move on to meet the last pony i haven't met yet. A large dark coated stallion with a red and black mane. He was only slightly smaller than big mac so he didn't have to look up at me. i then noticed the horn on his head, so that means he must be a unicorn.

i walked up to him but he look rather serene. "Hey there, how are you doing today?" he offered me a small smile as he spoke in a sleepy sounding voice "I'm doing fine, just thought it would be good to meet a new guy in town, you know."

"Well at least there are a few guys around here. I don't mind the girls but, sometimes there are things you can only do with your bros right?" I try to make my voice as calm as his but it just doesn't seem possible. He could give Big Mac a run for his bits.

He gives me a slow nod as he yawns "By the way my names Trentlar but i just like to be called Trent." _Trent huh? well i guess that fits, he acts like a laid back skater kid i used to know._

"Well it was good to meet you Trent. Me, you and Cake should all go out some time." I see him give his standard sleepy looking smile as i walk along with Pinkie at my side. Well now that i've met everyone i might as well do what your supposed to at a party.

"So Pinkie, what do you have planned for the night?" she pulls me towards the others as we head upstairs "you'll see, let's go, let's go!" I assume by her giddyness that it must be something good, that or it's just Pinkie being Pinkie.

The cakes remain downstairs saying that they are just geting things ready for tommorrow and not to mind them, but i was wondering why they wouldn't want to enjoy one of Pinkie's parties.

After heading up the stairs i see what looks like an old phonograph. I remember learning that they were used to play music on records a while ago, before music cd's were a major thing. "So Pinkie how do you plan on playing music? I don't see a stereo up here."

She laughs as she walks away and quickly returns with what appears to be an old vinyl record. Y_ou have GOT to be kidding me. She doesn't expect something that old to work for a party._

Well she proves me wrong because when that record starts playing i hear a rather catchy club soundtrack pick up. _Wouldn't be my first choice but if you like the wub wub..._ at this point i just let myself gravitate towards the wall as i usually do when i'm at a party, avoid any and all dancing.

I look towards Pinkie and the way she was swinging her hips around look like she would put someone in the hospital if they got too close. Then there was Applejack who looked like she was kicking out at something but, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Rarity and Flutter were standing with eachother slowly bobbing along to the music. I will admit that i think Flutter is adorable when she is in public. Twilight and Cake Mix were having a conversation by the drink table.

Then of course there was RainbowDash flying around and doing tricks to the music. I will say she can be quite a show off but it is one of the qualities i like about her.

Out of nowhere pops out Trent scaring the sense out of me. "Hey, why are you over here? you should be dancing." i let my heart return to normal before i responded "Ok first of all, never do that again, second of all, i don't dance." i recieve a look as if i were a foal who had claimed the sky was made of glass.

"What do you mean? you don't know how to dance, you just do it." W_ell, that was rather deep._ he herds me out onto the dance floor and i notice my friends glance at me.

"Listen i really can't dance, i look horrible when i try, which is why i don't." He stops and gestures to the others "Do you think anypony here really cares about their dancing "looking good"? it's about having fun Zach, besides, were all friends here right?" W_ow, he is good._

Well you know what, he has a good point so i might as well. I still value my safety so i move towards Rarity and Fluttershy, just to avoid getting hit by a stray Pinkie bump. "Hey girls, how has your day been?" Rarity seems more eager to answer "Well darling, i am happy to say that Sweetiebell has recovered and is sleeping over with her friends at Appleblooms. You can come by tommorrow to pick up some proper attire Darling, i finished just before the party."

"Thank you Rarity, i am happy to have your help at such short notice. How about you Fluttershy, anything interestng today?" Fluttershy told me about how she took care of the animals today, she said that it was much easier to feed them with the trough i made. "Well you are letting me stay with you until i can find a home so it's the least i can do."

I noticed that the music had begun to die down and applejack was bringing up a large wooden tub dilled with water. _Now what in the hay is this about? E_verypony was gathered around the tub excitedly so, it must be something good.

"Hey AJ whats that for?" i walk up to the back of the group but i can still see it over all of them. "Huh, yer sayin you haven't ever played bobbing fer apples?" I instantly realise what is waiting for me and i feel a combination of two emotions, anxiety and happiness.

"As a matter of fact, yes i have." i swagger up to the front of the group ready to start drowning myself in the hopes of catching fruit in my teeth. I always had fun playing this game but, it is a little strange to hold my head underwater of my own free will.

I plunge my head into the water after taking a calm breath, i know if i dart for them it will move them away so i move slowly. When an apple is near my mouth i chomp down on it and pull up, i repeat this process several times within my time limit. When AJ pulls me out to end my turn i've collected my ninth apple after five three minutes.

(general murmer) "Wow, i've never gotten that many so fast. You did good Zach." I can see Rainbow isn't as content with my score "Ha, i can beat that in ten seconds flat, just watch me!" I knew she was just being competitive so i didn't take it personally, it was just Rainbow.

However she was a little less accepting when she could only get eight in the three minute period. "Hey, it's okay Rainbow, you did really awesome. If you hadn't been moving your head so fast then you would have definitely got more than me."

She looks up at me with a confused expression "How come your not telling me that your better, you beat me. How are you that good anyway?" I look down at her and smile "Well it's simple, this is a friendly competition so, it doesn't matter. I got this good because i've played for a long time."

I pull Rainbow into a friendly hug, I wanted to make her feel better "Ok now how about we all go have some fun?" I see Applejack with a barrel labeled cider and Rainbow seems to have undergone a rather scary transformation.

"Umm AJ what is that and why is Rainbow crazy right now?" I ask with no small amount of concern in my voice. She tells me it's her famous cider but, apparently I missed something because as I grab a cup and start chugging down the delicous bitter-sweet liquid she keeps staring at me.

I stop when my cup is empty "Man I was thirsty, I see Rainbow is doing the same." Applejack walks up to me rather slowly "sug, are ya'll feelin all right?" I nod to show her I feel fine, then I notice that as Rainbow finishes her glass (which was half the size of mine) she seems to have trouble hovering.

"AJ what is this again?" I look down at my cup fearfully, will it hurt me? "Well Zach this is my special hard cider so, it's alcoholic." Hmmmm I've never had alcohol before but this is good. " I normally avoid the stuff because it clouds your judgment and besides, it tastes foul but, I like your's."_  
_

We have a good time, even though Rainbow dash did start acting strange after her drinks. She was flying upside down, she was trying to piggie back me and was trying to take a bath in the apple cider.

I didn't seem to be affected by the cider, probobly because of my size, so I made sure everyone got home okay. Me, Trent and Cake had a nice talk as we walked to their place. They actually lived really close to eachother. We promised to go out and find a place for the three of us to relax.

I carried Fluttershy up to her bed and tucked her in, she said goodnight as I was closing the door. I thanked her for her being so kind to me and went to my room, all in all today was exciting to say the least.

**Well I hope that is good enough for all of you to call off the dogs. I am sorry for taking so long to write but I have been trying a ton of things to make my writing time more efficient.**

**I hope to be able to get some more oc's (maybe some girl ones too) and maybe even some fan art for existing characters. Last thing I would like as many votes as possible on my poll, it is available from my profile and it will be closed one week after the release of chapter five. **

**Thank you all and I am so happy that I can make something that keeps your interest, may the harmony always be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I am proud to say that Zach in Equestria has reached over 900 views!**

**Now this may not seem like a big deal to some people but this makes me really happy because that means you guys have been interested enough that around 300-400 people have looked at my story.**

**Ok now I have said in a previous chapter I need people to vote on my poll for chapter 6 but I think I should say it again here PLEASE take a look and give your opinion because I have quite a bit less than I would like.**

**You can find my poll from my profile page and you should see a text link that says something like vote now! I really** hope** I am not being annoying repeating this but I would like your opinions for the next chapter.**

**Voting will close 10 days after this chapter releases whenever that may be. This chapter will contain mild "adult" themes, no clop, but you have been warned.**

**I hope all of you have a great day and are able to find something to take joy from.**

**Chapter 5**

I awoke to the sun beaming into my eyes. They hurt slightly from the cider last night. I noticed that it seemed to be strangely quiet today; normally I would hear Flutter starting her daily routine downstairs.

I will my fuzzy mind to get to work as I force myself out of bed. I grab the spare set of clothes Rarity gave me as I dropped her off last night and head to the bathroom. A hot shower helps wake me up.

_Strange though, why am I hung over if it didn't do anything to me last night? Oh well, not a big deal right now._ I remember Rarity told me to come by today to see the rest of my clothes before she has them sent over. She must have made quite a few if she doesn't think I can carry them.

One bit of good news is that I may be hung over but I don't feel like vomiting. That would be a shame too, Fluttershy makes a great breakfast. I finish dressing myself in my fresh clean clothes and head downstairs.

"Ahhhh… so nice to not smell like old sweat for once." I look around and the first thing I notice is there is no noise, no dishes being moved, no food being cooked or animals being tended.

_Where is Flutter? She is always up before me._ I head back upstairs towards her bedroom, maybe she slept in? I slowly push open the door so I won't startle her.

I had my head in that room for maybe, I don't know, five seconds. I saw all I needed to see. Flutter was in a very compromising position with her blankets thrown off. She had apparently fallen asleep while...umm...doing something last night.

I guess it would be called hoofing herself right? That alcohol did more to her than I realized. She had her back legs spread out with her hoofs both lowered to her…..i need to go make breakfast.

Doing my best to push this little **incident** from my mind I went down the stairs as quietly as I could. Well now I know one thing for sure, ponies and booze don't mix well.

I manage to make a edible meal of eggs (meant for baking) and toast. I never could make breakfast well, the only thing I can do for the life of me is pastries.

I shovel it down as fast as I can then find some paper and a quill to write Flutter a note.

"Dear Fluttershy,

I will be going out to see Rarity and to try to find some sort of job. I still intend to pay you for letting me live here. I will see you when I get back.

Sincerely yours, Zachary

P.S. I already ate and fed the animals their breakfast so don't worry.

_Well that should do. Now I better get moving._ I head outside and pour the same amount of feed I've seen Fluttershy into the trough; the animals have learned to get their meals from here so they should have no problems.

I start along the same path I used just yesterday on my first trip into Ponyville. Hopefully the girls won't be getting into trouble today. Walking at a brisk pace I'm able to reach Ponyville within an hour or so, I never have been good with time.

I notice a lot of the ponies I pass seem to be smiling at me while a few others are hiding their faces. I guess they just don't know if I'm dangerous or not. I am much bigger than them so I probably do look a little intimidating. Though I guess word of me helping the girls yesterday got around.

_Give them time; people always take a while to adjust to something new._ I have a much easier time of finding my way to Rarity's Boutique. I can't help but chuckle at the thought of small children sitting on the mannequins and carnival music playing.

I knock on the door and wait only a moment before I hear her begin the customary jingle "Hello and welcome to…. Oh it is you Zachary." I can't help but laugh the way her sing-song voice changed so abruptly.

"So I assume you are here to see your new clothes hmm?"

"Yes Rarity, I thought I should see your work first hand before I have the privilege of wearing it."

"Oh stop being silly, you are a friend, I am happy to make clothes for you. Come, come." I follow Rarity into what seems to be a living room with a table for sewing and a large, luxurious couch.

I hear small hoof beats approaching accompanied by a small voice "Who's here? Who's here?" I can feel something glomp onto my leg a moment later.

"Hello Sweetiebell, and how are you feeling?" I don't receive a response only a nuzzle into my shin._ I'll take that as "I'm doing well" then. _

I notice clothes that stand out from the rest hanging from the racks in front of me. "what do you think darling?" they are a mix of purples, whites, browns, oranges, blues, yellows, greens and I can even spot some pink.

"To be completely honest Rarity, I really like them. I have always liked cooler colors like purple, blue, green and black but, the lighter colors would match really well when its warmer out."

"I am happy you like them Zach and I hope the ones I gave you last night fit well?" I stretch out my arms and feel no resistance anywhere in the fabric,

"They fit perfectly, thank you so much Rarity. Oh and by the way, do you know any places that have jobs open? I need to start earning some bits."

I notice Rarity wince as she quickly walks over to the couch to lie down. "Are you alright Rarity? You seem to be in pain."

"No, no im just a little stressed out. I usually go to the spa with Fluttershy on saturdays but, I had too many clients to attend to." She seems like she has a really heavy workload, it must tire her out.

"Well maybe I could help you relax. I've given a massage before and people tend to tell me it helps when you're stressed." She seems to think it over for a second before giving a shrug, well; the best shrug a pony can give.

"I don't see any harm in it, if you don't mind then please go ahead." I walk over to her side while cracking my fingers. I know it's a bad habit but I just don't think about it, besides, it makes my hands feel better.

Rarity has a large couch so I have plenty of room to work with. I place one leg on either side of her as I straddle her back "Is this ok Rarity?" I don't want this to be awkward for her.

"No, I'm fine Zach, you may continue." I start with her head, gently placing my hands where I believe her temples should be. I rub in small, soft circles to relieve pressure from her headache.

After a few minutes I move to her cheeks "Excuse me darling, what are you doing?"

"Well, when you eat your just using your jaw so it gets stressed too. I need to remove the tension in your jaw." I rub her cheeks in small circles; I can feel her teeth through the skin, they're similar to mine except flat.

I'm about to start on her legs when I realize I forgot her horn. "Rarity I'm going to see if your horn has any tension." I place my hands at the base and I notice her body tense._ It's probably sensitive, I better be gentle._

I only use my fingertips as I softly press up the horn and rub it in circles going down. I noticed Rarity's breathing changed, it's coming out low and a little labored. "Are you okay Rarity?"

"Oh I'm just fine, (gasp) keep going!" Well as long as this isn't hurting her I will keep going. I move on past the horn and go to her forelegs. It's pretty straight forward there, all I had to do was press in with my palms and use my knuckles on her hoofs.

Her body is really loose now, I guess she had a lot of stored up tension that hasn't been dealt with until now. I use my fingertips to press in on the tight spots on her back and shoulders.

"Almost done Rarity, I'm sorry if this is taking a while."

"Really Zach I have to (gasp) say that I feel great, thank you for (gasp) doing this."

Now all that's left is the flank, then to brush out her mane and tail. I turn myself around so I'm facing her backside._ Haven't taken this close of a look at a mare's flank until now._

I start at the top of her back and work my way down, I'm only pressing hard enough where I would be able to hit the major knots. I can feel Rarity shifting from beneath me and muttering to herself, I can't make out what she's saying.

"Haa…*gasp*….(incoherent mumblings)…..b-be careful back there!"

"Of course Rarity, I'll be very cautious." I go back to the task at hand, making sure to watch how hard I'm pressing. Just as I'm about to finish I press on the marks on Rarity's flank.

Suddenly she bucks up and I nearly go flying. "Ohhhhh….. *gasp*…. what ….*gasp*….h-happened?" I stand up and look at her, her face is bright red and she is breathing in short, hot gasps.

"I-I'm not sure Rarity, I touched your mark, Are you ok? Do you need me to help you up?" she looks at herself and takes a deep shuddering breath.

"No I'm fine (she looks away from me, her face turning a deeper red) I'm just going to lay here and rest for a moment. You said you do this often? You should see if they're hiring at the spa."

"That sounds good Rarity, the clothes will be delivered to Flutter's so now I don't have to worry about wearing the same things over and over." I see Sweetiebell off before I head out the door and towards the market.

_Smart move genius, you don't know where the spa is. _Well I guess I'm going to go ahead and find someone who does. I hate myself sometimes; I have to ask for maybe 20 minutes or so before I find someone willing to tell me.

It's a small gray Pegasus with yellow hair and eyes. She seems to have a mail delivery bag, _oh well that's peculiar._ I notice her eyes aren't looking in the same direction. One is looking at me and the other up at the sky.

I have to admit that she does look quite adorable; she just has this trustworthy face and this wonderful little smile. "Muffin?" she's holding out a muffin for me, "Sure…thanks, and what's your name?"

I take the muffin and take a quick bite, _wow, coffee cake, how did she know my favorite?_ "I'm Derpy Hooves, but you can just call me Derpy." I can't help but laugh at her innocent face and how calmly she can say that name.

"Well Derpy, I'm Zach and I think you're just wonderful, thanks for helping me find the spa." She smiles and flies off, I'm guessing to go continue her work._ What a pleasant little Derp._

I step in and see two ponies standing at the front desk, a pink mare with a light blue mane and another mare with matching reverse colors. They both have a flower marked on their flanks, "Hello, I'm new in Ponyville as you can probably tell."

I clear my throat so I can speak clearly "And I was looking for a place to work, my friend Rarity suggested I try to apply as a masseuse here. So I would like to know if there are any openings."

The two mares look at me then each other and back again. "You're a boy and you want to work here?" I nod, not sure what they are asking. "Ok, we could use a new massage therapist to bring in more ponies anyway."

"Well that was easier than I expected, so what days do you want me? What pay are you willing to give me?" There is an awkward moment of silence before they respond.

"You should come in at least every other day, but the more you come in the more you make obviously." The pink one says with a smile. She may be running a business but she still seems really nice.

Then the blue one chimes in "We normally would pay a massage expert based on the customer satisfaction. Translation meaning happier the customers that day, more we'll give you."

So I need to make my clients happy to get more pay. That seems simple enough, but then again if nopony coming in wants a massage then no pay for me. "That sounds great, I have one last question, When are my hours?

"We open at around eight in the morning but nopony comes in until around half past nine, so you should be here by nine the latest." Well that shouldn't be a problem, I'm normally up by six thirty anyway.

"So when do you want me to start?" Again with the back and forth look. I hear the door close behind me as somepony walks in.

"You can start right now. Vinyl here has a massage scheduled, you can attend to her." There is a white mare with a shocking blue mane and some funky goggles waiting for me to respond.

"Right away miss. Aloe. Whenever you are ready Vinyl we can go to the tables." I follow her into the next room over which contains two long, soft massage tables.

She hops up on one and gets into what i assume is a comfortable position. She seems to be smirkng at me for some odd reason.

"So, is this gonna be your first time touching a mare Tiny?" Why would you ask that to a complete stranger, better yet what does she mean?

"No i've given a massage before if that's what your asking. And just so you know my name is Zach." She won't lose that smirk! Something tells me that this is going to get worse before it gets better.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zach but, i think i like Tiny. Anyway i just think it's funny that we just met and you are going to be rubbing me down in a minute, is that weird to you?"

"Weird or not it's my job, and if i want to get paid they said i need to make the customer happy." Well something tells me that i shouldn't have said that..She has a look in her eyes that is scaring me more than the timberwolf did.

"Well isn't that interesting. Well then if you need to make me happy, how about we hang out tommorrow, there is going to be a party and you better be there." Doesn't look like i have much of a choice here so i just sigh and nod.

"Let's just get started already, lie down will you." she looks at me with a sly smile, i can't help but wonder if i made a bad choice in applying here.

"I guess you just can't wait huh? Do you like ponies Zach?" Why me? I just move on with the routine trying my best to hide my embarassment.

This time i start with the horn and remind myself to avoid the markings. Her breathing starts to get rapid and i can hear her panting slightly as i tend to her horn.

I move across the rest of her body without much trouble. I noticed that while Rarity had a perfectly fluffy coat and mane, Vinyl has a certain wild beauty with her shocking blue hair that...what am i doing?

"What are you *pant* doing back there? I can *pant* barely feel it." I had been going lightly on her flank because i didn't want to set her off but if she wanted to feel it then so be it.

I dig my hands in pressing my finger tips into her marks. I feel her body shudder under me and she throws her head up "ohhhhhhhhh...praise Celestia!"

I have no idea who she's talking about but one look at the clock tells me i need to get going. "Ok Vinyl, i'll see you at the party tommorrow. I need to get going so just tell the girls how i did whenever your ready to leave."

i wave goodbye to Aloe and Lotus on my way out the door, asking them to give my pay to Fluttershy next time they see her. I had a lot to think about on my walk home.

While i laid in bed i remembered all the strange things that happened to me today. Seeing Flutter while she slept then while i massaged Vinyl and then Rarity. I'll just say i didn't sleep easily.

(Ending note)

Well that was a nice chunk of work. It was worse for me because i had to redo half of it due to internet issues.

Now i hope nobody was offended by this but i will say one thing, it's natural, they are all of the age where they have these experiences.

Well whatever if there will be hate so be it. I hope you all enjoyed, remember to check out my poll and if you want to send me any fanart or ideas or whatever please feel free.

Anyone who wants to chat with me can find me on facebook. My username will be given if you ask me in a PM, i would love to talk to you guys. Have a great day, i'll see you for chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

** What's up everybody? Yeah the poll didn't get the attention I had hoped for but whatever, I had enough to pick a song for this chapter and that's enough.**

**Now the song I use in this chapter is, of course not owned by me. It is owned by the band One Republic, neither are the songs mentioned, had to get that out of the way.**

**I will be using earth music in Equestria so, for anyone who wants to question how they have it….magic guys…..magic.**

**Last little thing here, I will be taking slightly longer to come out with chapters for Zach in Equestria because I just started another story.**

**It also stars Zach as the main character, if you like my work or you're a Pokemon fan, check it out. It's called Walking the Path.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say right now, same as usual, have a great day and review and PM whenever. I need those oc and fanart submissions people! ;) I love you guys.**

**Chapter 6**

I was much higher up then I had originally thought. I also had no clue as to how I could get down. _This must be what a cat feels like._

At the moment I was around thirty feet up in a tree. Did I mention I had a crippling fear of heights? I had thought it was a good place to relax from the ground but, I'm starting to change my mind.

"Well, nothing to do now. Might as well practice until someone comes by." I don't think I had mentioned this before but I like singing when I'm alone. It helps me vent when I'm confused or stressed.

I had nothing better to do anyway so might as well start going over a few songs. I start with one of my favorite chilling songs. Radioactive always gets me in a good mood.

"Hello, is somepony out here?" I swear that was Derpy. But why would she be out here? Well whatever she can help me down.

"Derpy, I'm over here. Can you help me out of this tree?" I saw the small blond and gray Mailmare come out of the trees. She seemed confused as usual.

"What are you doing up there silly? You don't have wings." I can't take Derpy seriously, not even when I need her help.

"Derpy, I know that, I climbed up here but I didn't know I couldn't get down. Can you help me?" she hovers over and throws her arms open as if to hug me.

"What are you doing Derpy? I need to get down."

"Just trust me and Jump, I'll catch you and we'll float down." I highly doubt that this tiny pony could lift me, much less fly with me, but did I really have a choice here?

I stand on the branch and brace my legs "Ok on three, one….two…Whoa!" before I can finish and jump the branch snaps under me.

I fall about three feet before Derpy grabs my arms with a strength I would never expect from such a small body. "Thanks Derpy, saved my skin there."

She seemed to be struggling as we finally reached the ground, but she never let her grip loosen. "You surprised me Derpy. I didn't expect you to be able to do that. You're pretty awesome."

"Awwww that was nothing Zach, thank you though. I'll see you at the party tonight." She flies off, probably to go finish her deliveries.

_Note to self, don't underestimate the strength of adorable ponies._ Now that I was safely back on solid ground, I figured it was best to go check in with my bosses.

I remembered the way back to Ponyville, and from there it was a short jog to the spa. I noticed a sign on the front door that read "closed for special events, any appointments moved back until tomorrow, sorry for inconvenience."

Well crap, now what am I going to do? My answer came in the form of a fast-moving object hurtling straight for my head. "Look out!"

I look towards the scream as I see a rainbow streak and a pair of eyes, then blackness. "Why were you in my way again!? I told you to move!" _Why me, what did I do to deserve that?_

My vision clears as I see Rainbow Dash sitting next to my now laid out body. I heard hoof beats nearby followed by a familiar voice "Rainbow! Look what you did to him!" _if I am not mistaken that is Rarity._

"No it's fine; I'm just going to have a headache for quite a while is all, nothing serious." I sat up and nearly poked my eye out on Rarity's horn.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to help Rarity get supplies for her…ouch!" then Rarity suddenly cut her off with a sharp nudge to the ribs.

"It's not important right now, we need to get going **don't we**?" she gave Rainbow a glare that could turn milk sour, she's obviously hiding something, but what I don't know.

"Y-Yeah, we'll see you later Zach. We still have a lot to do." _What just happened here?_ I think I was just a victim of an Equestrian hit and run.

I was rather hungry though, Sugarcube Corner sounds good right about now. At least it will take my mind off the strangeness that just took place.

I open the door and the bell dings signaling to the cakes someone came in. I see Mrs. Cake's eyes light up as she sees its me. she has grown rather fond of me since the party.

"Hello dear, how are you doing today?" well I was stuck in a tree and tackled by Rainbow dash, but I don't want to worry her about my health.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Cake, I figured I needed to stop in and grab a bite so might as well say hi while I do." I noticed a familiar black and red Unicorn sitting lazily at the far table.

"Hey Trent! How are you doing bro?" I pull up a chair as he snorts and lifts his head slowly. _Was he really asleep on the table?_

We get to talking and I order a coffee cake muffin with a banana milkshake. Trent. Much the same as all the other ponies I've talked to today mentions the party.

"Wow, this must be a big deal if I can't go five minutes without hearing about it." Trent just looks at me with his usual glazed eyes.

"Listen man, this party is going to be good, you're going to go, and we're going to get wild, mark my words." I've never seen Trent so convicted about something before, but to be so adamant about us partying?

"Don't worry Trent I'll go, but I'm not sure what you mean about us getting wild." He raised an eyebrow like he couldn't believe what I was saying.

"What I mean is, you, Cake and I are going to drink, dance, meet some mares, or stallions, I don't care. Most importantly is we will just have fun, got it?" _Damn, I never thought he would get this serious._

Just then Cake came hovering out of the kitchen holding my order on a platter. "I agree with Trent. You're new in town so ponies need to see you can have fun so they'll trust you."

"Well if both are you are agreeing on this I guess I'm up for it. Let's go crazy tonight!" I bump my fist against their hoofs, a pact among bros. _tonight we all planned to go wild, and I'm cool with this._

I am surprised that Cake was willing to go along with this. He seemed very reserved and quiet, but I guess everypony has their wild side.

I hear Mrs. Cake snickering behind us. "Oh how wonderful it is to be young." I guess we did sound pretty ridiculous but who cares? This actually sounded fun.

I finished up my lunch and pulled out my wallet with the meager amount of bits I had. Then Cake simply shook his head and told me he had me this time. "Thanks bro, I owe you."

I left after saying goodbye to Pinkie and the guys. I knew Twilight's place was nearby so I could stop by and see her. I didn't have a chance to meet her assistant she had told me about during the party.

I knocked on her door and wait, it is somewhat strange that she lives in a hollowed out tree, though it fits that her home is a library.

A small purple and green reptile answered the door. "Umm…hello, I'm here to see Twilight." The reptile looks me up and down and promptly slams the door.

_That was rather unsociable of it. _I can hear Twilight's voice inside "Who was that Spike?" I figure it's best if she knows I'm here, doesn't seem like this Spike likes me very much.

"It was me Twilight, and I think your little friend doesn't trust strangers." She opens the door with her magic and turns on Spike.

"What did you do Spike? Zach is my friend and he is allowed to visit me."

"I didn't trust him, I figured he might be here to hurt you, so I closed the door on him." i could see where the little guy was coming from, he was just trying to protect Twilight.

I put my hand on Twi's shoulder to get her attention "listen spike, I'm happy your concerned for Twilght's safety but, i promise I'm not here to hurt her, not that i could anyway."

"Twi, it wasn't a big deal. he was just making sure that you were safe, now how about me and Spike have a talk?" she nodded and went upstairs.

I bent down so i could be at eye level with Spike "Ok Spike, i can see Twilight is kind of like a big sister to you right?

"Yeah, she is, and i want to make sure that no jerk tries to hurt her." Well i think i know a way that can help him trust me.

"How about this? I really care about Twilight and her friends so, how about we agree to both protect them ok?" I saw Spike's eyes get wide for a second.

"You mean like partners? We'd work together?"

"Yeah, we could be partners. We would both make sure Twi and her friends are safe and we can spend time hanging out. I've always wanted to be friends with a dragon."

He seemed pretty content with that plan. I was able to shake his hand because he was the first thing in Ponyville i had met with fingers.

"Hey Twi! I think me and Spike are all good now." i saw Twilight come back down the stairs with a strange look in her eyes.

"Something the matter Twi?" she shook her head and stared at me for a moment. she seemed to have recovered herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, just reading is all." wonder what she was reading. must be something important to shake her like that.

"Now I'm a little busy getting things arranged for the party tonight so i need to ask you to leave Zach." that was understandable, i guess I'll just go walk around in the woods for a bit.

"Ok I'll see you later then. I'm going to go explore a little." i headed out and toward the forest i had first arrived in. i had come to find out it was dangerous at night, but I'll make sure to leave before then.

I wander around for a while until i notice a tree with some of it's higher branches broken away. I notice the broken branches go further down in a path, leading to a line of torn up dirt and grass.

_it looks like something crashed_ here. Well i wasn't wrong, just a few meters away from the torn up ground was the unconscious body of a small Pegasus.

On closer inspection it seemed to be a colt, only slightly bigger than Scootaloo. He had a black body with white legs, dark blue hair with a bright yellow streak and a star mark on his flank.

He also seemed to be wearing what i believed were welding goggles, dark brown leather with a burnt orange lens. he seemed badly injured, but i couldn't really tell.

I hefted him up on my shoulder, he couldn't have weighed much more than ten or fifteen pounds. The sun had gone down and it was around a mile and a half back to he exit near Ponyville.

'"Giiiiiive us the one with the mark." i turned suddenly at a raspy voice coming from the thick brush. all i could see was a pair of cold, terrible red eyes.

_To hell with this!_ i started running towards town as fast as my legs would take me, making sure not to drop the colt. as i ran. I could hear the soil being disturbed as more of the hateful red eyes began to pursue me.

I had to jump to the side to avoid colliding with one of the foul-smelling creatures. as i passed it i saw what they really were and it only made me run faster.

"These...things, they look like my friends but their flesh has been stripped right off their bodies! They look foul and decayed." i could see the opening in the trees ahead, but in the way stood half a dozen of the horrid zombie ponies.

"I was never very good at the hurdle jump but i have no choice here." i brace my legs as i get closer to the line of eyes, i can smell the stink of their breath from this close.

Just as I'm about to collide with them i jump with every ounce of strength i have, barely clearing their heads. i land hard behind them and keep running, i don't dare look behind me until i reach the safety of Ponyville.

*huff* "What the hell *pant* was that!?" i find the hospital and crash my way through the doors. I startle one of the nurses nearby, she comes up tome with a worried glance at the colt on my shoulder.

"Found this guy *huff* crashed in the woods. he may need help, can you *puff* look at him?" The nurse must know what she is doing because she has a pair of ponies come out with a stretcher for the colt.

After they take him away she turns to me "he will be seen immediately, please come back tomorrow during visiting hours if you would." I would rather not leave until i knew he was all right but she wasn't giving me a choice.

I walked outside and i remembered that Vinyl told me to look...for _I can't believe how big she made those signs! _ I had no trouble finding my way to the club. on the sign above the entrance it said**The Bannered Mare**

I opened the door and my ears were assaulted with a heavy thumping and base. I always did prefer rock when it came to music anyway. I tried to make my way through the ocean of ponies to find my friends.

It got really uncomfortable really quick when a pair of mares started aggressively grinding their flanks against my leg. I then saw Trent and Cake with some of the girls. I made my way to them as fast as i could.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late but, i had a bit of a situation in the woods." i glance to my torn clothes and i think they get the picture. I can see that Cake seems to be staying closer to Pinkie than anypony else_No surprise there._

Trent was dancing with mares and stallions, he didn't seem to care. the girls were the same from our party, except for Rainbow who was shaking to the beat of the music._  
_

Trent looked me over "You look like you need to let loose a bit." i couldn't agree more, several cups of hard cider later and i was feeling much happier and just a little buzzed.

I had started to mingle with the mix of ponies, apparently the fact that I'm something new interested some mares, to the point where they were approaching me and asking several very blunt questions.

Most of them revolved around if i was in a relationship, in a herd or if i would make a new herd. I'm not sure what a herd is but i can assume it is something for behind closed doors.

"Excuse me Tiny, i hate to pull you away from your new friends but i need you to come with me." i knew only one person called me by that name.

"What is it Vinyl? what can i possibly do for you?" she looked at me with a smirk that suggested i already knew. she led me backstage and started to hook a mike up on me.

"What is this about? i never said i was going to perform for you!"

"You don't need to perform, just sing. Derpy told me that you're a good singer and i figured this is a good way to have some fun at your expense and to get ponies to like you.

"You know I'm not ready for this right? i don't know any of your songs."

"Which is why your picking the song." she indicated a list of songs i actually did know and really enjoyed. i picked one of the more upbeat ones to keep the party's mood light.

I walked on Vinyl's stage and i could see the whole club look at me, they were waiting. I saw my friends waving from their seats. I may as well use this song to vent a little, I've had a big change recently so i think it's ok to be stressed.

I took a deep breath as the music started playing from Vinyl's speakers.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Yeah, we'll be counting stars

**As i finish the last line i glance up toward the sky, i can feel a heat in my face. Then i push past my embarrassment and put all my emotions into continuing the song.**

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

In just doing what we're told

**I drop off the stage and stand on the ground right in front of the crowd.**

I feel something so right

By doing the wrong thing

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**I notice a considerable tension in the air as i sing, it seems to sway with the music. I can hear the ponies picking up the song.**

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**Suddenly i was floating in the air, i could see that it was Twilight in the back trying to help, i gave her a thumbs up to keep doing it.**

I feel the love

And I feel it burn

Down this river every turn

Hope is our four letter word

Make that money

Watch it burn

**I am now using my floating abilities to add a better emphasis to my words**

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

And I don't think the world is sold

In just doing what we're told

**By now the entire club has started singing along and stomping their hooves to the beat.**

And I feel something so wrong

By doing the right thing

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

**This last remark makes several of the Pegasi take off in flight, looping around the ceiling.**

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

(X4)

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

Lately I been, I been losing sleep

Dreaming about the things that we could be

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard

Said no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[ x4]

Take that money

Watch it burn

Sing in the river

The lessons I learned

I'm finally able to catch my breath and i can hear them cheering. they are really cheering for me! "Thank you all, and have a wonderful night!" as soon as i step backstage i get jumped by the girls.

Vinyl congratulates me on a great job but,i can't really understand the others because they are all talking together. the cider is finally starting to hit me so i tell the girls I'm going to go home.

Trent and Cake offer to walk me back and i concede, i might have trouble on my own anyways. Cake ends up telling me about his feelings for Pinkie, which in return i tell him were obvious.

Trent on the other hand will only tell me he has his sights set on two PONIES, but he's not mentioning any details at all. i didn't even know Trent was serious about any pony yet.

I manage to make it into bed with some guidance by Cake. I'm pretty smashed at this point and give them a heartfelt but slurred goodnight.

**Ok, that was a big one. now the colt for future reference is an oc owned by me that will have his name revealed next chapter.**

**I'm sorry to all who didn't like the song or the way it was portrayed but i figured keeping it like this would make it easier to read.**

**I hope to see you guys posting reviews and giving me criticism whenever you have an idea that you think might make this story better.**

**I would always love to hear from you, have a great day and may the harmony always be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, what's up guys? I'm surprised how everyone responded to the song scene last chapter. I was expecting most of you to say it wasn't good.**

**Anyway, I will be properly introducing my other oc this chapter. You got a brief physical description of him while I was dodging zombies.**

**Now I will be working in a blacksmith's forge in this chapter, I figured I would just say this now. I will more than likely be doing things that are impossible with a forge, but whatever it's Equestrian logic.**

**Oh, and warning, i will be including a short adult scene in the kinda middle of the chapter. just incase you want to avoid it.**

**I'm amazed at how many oc submissions I have gotten for Walking the Path and yet it's only on the second chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy, you'll be meeting someone else's oc this chapter so keep an eye out!**

**Chapter 7**

_My throat still hurts! _All that singing last night made my throat swell. I had trouble talking to Flutter when I woke up this morning. Now I had two reasons to go to the hospital.

I needed to see if that colt was getting better, and while I was there I could have a checkup. "Bye Fluttershy! I'll see you later."

I headed out towards Ponyville, I wanted to see if that colt had recovered from the crash. It didn't take too long to get to the hospital walking at a brisk pace.

I saw the same Nurse from yesterday tending the front desk. "Hello misses, do you know where that foal from last night is?"

"Yes, right this way please." She led me through a series of halls until finally stopping at a room for severely injured patients. I could guess by the other ponies being treated.

I saw the colt was wrapped up in bandages and had one of his back legs raised. _So he broke a leg on that landing._ "Hello, it's nice to meet you when you're actually awake."

The colt looked at me oddly for a second; he probably doesn't even know about what happened last night. "I found you conked out in the woods last night, it seems like you had crashed."

Now that he seemed to understand, he looked to me now with a sense of gratitude. "Yeah, you should work on your landing buddy, could have ended up a lot worse if I hadn't been out there."

I didn't want to scare the kid so I wouldn't mention the zombies, but he should be cautious before he tries to fly again. "So, what's your name buddy?"

He looked confused for a minute, and then he seemed sad. "I don't remember, I can't remember anything except I was flying last night and got…..tired. Then I woke up here."

"You don't remember what you were doing out so late or who your parents are?" i try to ask as quietly and calmly as i can so he doesn't get upset.

"No, i just... i don't know why but...i can't..." *sob*_Oh well now you've done it genius, made a kid cry cause he forgot who he is! _I needed to get him to calm down as quickly as possible.

"Hey, hey now hold on a minute. I've heard about people losing memories from an injury, but the old memories are usually recovered by going about your normal life."

I walk to the Colt's side and place my hand on his head. "I'm sure that if you spend some time here in Ponyville playing and going to school like a normal foal, your old memories should come back."

He seems to have found some hope in what I've said, but he still seems troubled "But, Sir i don't know anypony here, i don't even have a name."_I think i can help with that._

"Now I'm not one to believe in signs but i think there's something special about you...Fallen-Star." with this i point to his star mark displaying proudly through the bandages.

"And as for you not knowing anypony, trust me there's a certain someone who won't let that be true for long." i recall fondly my crazy pink friend and her spontaneous parties.

"T-thanks, I'm gonna do my best to make some friends when they let me out, it might help me get my memories back faster. What's your name anyway Sir?"

At least the kid wasn't letting this keep him down long. "I'm Zach, Equestria's, to my knowledge, only human. if you have any problems you can come and see me."

The nurse cleared her throat and informed me i had reached the limit of my visiting time. "I'll see you soon Star!" i hope he doesn't have it too bad from here on.

After leaving the room i turned to the nurse "Excuse me but i need a check up, i think i have a throat infection. Is there somepony available to see me?"

The n"I canurse looked away for a moment, she seemed reluctant to answer. "I can see you, we can go to physical room now if you want."

I follow her to a small room with a hospital bed for a pony to sit down on while being examined. she was a unicorn so she could use her magic to use the tools.

She checked my ears, throat, heart and lungs. "Seems like everything here is normal, your throat is a little irritated but you should be fine. now since your new to Ponyville it is recommended you have a...physical examination."

_Umm, what now? does she mean a get down to your birthday suit type of physical._ "I was not aware that was something done here but if it's best to know I'm healthy then I'll do it."

My face has to be as red as Big Mac right about now. i had stripped down to my boxers in front of the nurse, who seemed almost as embarrassed as me.

I hesitantly took off my boxers and quickly covered myself with my hands. "Can we...get this over with?"

"I need you to lie down so i can examine you." i did as she asked laying on my back so she could check my vitals and...other areas. She looked over my chest stomach and head.

"Everything seems fine, i just have one last thing to check." she placed her hoof on my hands, i understood she needed me to remove them but i still felt awkward.

_She's a nurse, she must have done this tons of times._ I pulled my hands away and i could hear the nurse take a sharp breath."This is...new for me, i haven't had to do this before." _Off course she's new!_

I tried to just stare up at the ceiling and take deep breaths, but it's hard to stay calm when you have a mare touching your privates. "This is not what i thought i would be doing today."

"Okay, everything seems to be...working. I am flattered but this is neither the time nor the place." I didn't know what she meant so i looked down to ask her what she was talking about and i saw what she meant.

Apparently i was distracted enough i didn't realise i had gotten...excited. I was in a very awkward situation, with a nurse hovering right by my crotch. "I'm really sorry about this, I've never had this problem before."

Now i looked to the nurse and she seemed to be transfixed. I'm not sure if she was even listening to me."Excuse me, are you ok?" she slowly turned her attention to me, she still seemed distracted.

_What the hell is she doing? _"I can...I can help you with this." she said this in a whisper that I could barely hear. Though i did hear, and it nearly sent me over the side of the table.

"Won't you get into trouble for that!? i mean offering something like that in a hospital would normally be illegal in my world." she looked at me from the side of her eye, i could feel her hot breath on my leg.

"The male to female ratio is very unbalanced in Equestria, so being intimate with someone you just met isn't seen as a bad thing." So she's saying that it's completely fine for us to do the dirty in a hospital bed!

"I'm not sure to be relieved or worried by what you're saying. though i will admit I've...thought about it." _Is it wrong that i have had dreams of my friends doing things like this?_

_I need to know now if I'm going to be ok with any serious relationship, this would have happened sooner or later. _"Ok, if you're willing to do this then I should know your name at least."

( Warning: adult scene starts here.)

She got onto the bed and climbed on my lap "My name is Redheart, but you don't need to worry about that now, just relax and don't be loud." I felt a moist heat on my leg as she got close.

I could feel a throbbing in my length, she must have felt it against her thigh because she looked at it eagerly "Let's do something about you." she turned around faster than i thought possible.

I now found her curvy flank in my face with her mouth hovering by my crotch. I could feel her hot breath on my skin, there was a strong scent coming from her marehood, nearly intoxicating.

"Just relax and let me take care of you, that is my job." She started swirling her tongue around my tip, then slowly started to take more into her mouth. I couldn't hold back at this point, i needed to taste her.

I took a long drag of my tongue across her mound, i felt her moan deep in her throat. "Didn't mean to surprise you but i can't help myself." i started to dig in hard, using my tongue like a flat drill.

I could feel i was getting close to my limit so i increased my pressure on her walls and started flicking her clit with my tongue. "Ahhhhh, sweet Celestia that's good!"

She flipped herself back around to face me."i think it's about time we got down to business." She started to grind her marehood onto my crotch, she wanted this to get serious.

"I-i'm not sure about this, i've never had sex before, especially with a different species..." she looked right into my eyes as she lowered herself onto my length.

"Don't be scared of it honey, it's normal for adults like us, so how about we just have a good time?" she started bouncing on me, i could feel her flank clap into me on her way down.

I wanted to go faster so i pushed up whenever she was on her way down. She started bucking hard into my hips, it hurt a little but i felt too good to care.

"I'm going to c-cum again!" we pressed our mouths together and shared a deep kiss while i felt her grip on me tighten, i couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm almost there, should i pull out?" she didn't answer me she just pressed her flank down and brought me into another wonderful kiss.

"Do it inside me, i want to feel it." she whispered into my ear as i climaxed into her soft, wet folds. My eyes rolled up into my head as we shared a moment of complete ecstasy.

( adult scene end.)

"That felt great honey, i really enjoyed meeting you, and i hope to see you again." she climbed off my lap and stood next to me giving me one last kiss, she made up my mind though, i could get used to ponies.

"I'm sorry Redheart but i really need to be going." i got dressed and bid her goodbye, i wouldn't be forgetting this for a while. Though i still had a lot to do today.

I was still worried about that incident in the woods, if there are things in the woods that dangerous then i need something to defend my self with. i heard there was a smith somewhere in town.

It took a little asking around, but i was finally able to find what i was looking for. I could use the blacksmith's forge and make myself some protection and a weapon. Of course it would take a lot of time to make a cast in my size.n

I was approached by a burly looking stallion wearing a thick welders jacket "What is your business with my forge?" he had a voice that wasn't exactly threatening but made me careful not to upset him.

"I would ask to use your tools and forge to make something to protect myself with. the things in that forest aren't exactly friendly." he nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Trust me son, I've known those beasts since before many of the guards were born. I will help you but i will have to charge you for materials." he went into the back after looking me up and down for a minute.

He returned with several bars of a blue metal i couldn't identify, and what looked to be regular Steel. "This here is called Cobalt, and I've found that it makes a much harder substance when melted down with Steel."

"Then how come it's not used for everything if it makes a better metal? wouldn't this make your guards better protected?" he sighed at this, he obviously didn't like the answer.

"Aye it would, but Cobalt is also strange, it has the ability to insulate against magic. Since many of our royal guard rely on magic, they cannot use cobalt infused steel." _But i can, it might make it easier dealing with Equestria's strange creatures._

"What would it cost for me to make a sword and a set of armor?" he went toa table and pulled out a scale and a ruler, measuring and weighing his metals and writing on a large scroll.

"All in all, around sixty bits. Mind you that's cheap because, while I rarely need the Cobalt anyway, I need to use a lot for your big body." I think I've made barely that much from singing last night.

I pull out the bag of bits Vinyl had slipped to me on my way out the party last night. "Here's all i got Sir, will this do?" He looked into the small cloth bag, his eyes got bigger than a dinner plate.

"Now son, have you counted this? Nearly two hundred bits here. I'll take six silver ones see. That is equal to sixty regular bits." he gently placed the bag back into my open palm with his magic.

"Good, let's get started then, we need to make a cast for each piece right?" he nodded and went into a corner, grabbing a casting table and the casting mixture.

"I'll need to take a cast for each of your...legs, I can measure your chest and head for the rest, just modify the helmet with ear space on the sides." he set up the casting table and instructed me to place my arms on the divets.

"Now this will let me get an exact shape to base your gauntlets and greaves on, just be relaxed and keep your talons stretched out."

"Actually they're called fingers. Wait..you can make armor for someone with fingers?" he looked at me like i was asking if the sun was hot.

"Of course i have, ponies aren't the only things i supply armaments to. Ok you can take your arms out, should be done by now." i pull and i hear a loud pop as my arms come free.

We repeated the process with my legs, though this time he took notice of my toes and told me to keep them together. "Now we just need your measurements so i can make your full set."

He took out a measuring tape similar to Rarity's, he took the width depth and height of my midsection and my head. "I'll get started on this, you are responsible for making your own weapon."

What would i make? i needed something that would be good for indoors or close quarters and could also work on something bigger than me. My father only taught me how to use a knife and sword.

I finally decided i wanted to make a Claymore. I was never much of a fan of using a shield and sword in practice, and besides, it would use my size as an advantage.

I made a sword to put into the casting table by filing down wood with my pocket knife for the blade and an old two-handed hilt from the back. I went to the oven where the metal was melted and opened the faucet, filling the cast and placing it down to harden.

Once the metal had bonded to the handle i grabbed it with a pair of thick gloves. I took it to the anvil and began shaping the total the blade was around thirty-six inches long, a little short for a Claymore blade.

The good thing was i could fit both of my hands on the hilt comfortably. It was a large weapon, so if i was stuck in a close up fight i always had my knife on me.

After getting the blade edge thin enough i dipped the red-hot metal into the water bucket, after pulling it out I was holding a wonder of a sword. A bright,light gray with lines of dark blue, they almost seemed to glow.

I looked outside and noticed the sun had gone down, it must have taken me longer than i thought. "Here boy, try it on." i turned to find the smith standing there with a brand new set of armor.

And how it was shining! the helmet was like an ancient spartan helmet, with everything but the eyes covered. it was silverish gray and had dark blue lines making vinelike patterns along the sides.

The gauntlets looked like wonderful gloves made of silver, they had large sharp-looking arm plating. each finger had blue lines starting at the tip and continued like blood veins down to the elbow.

The greaves were similar, except they were in sections so i could protect my legs and still move freely. The blue lines started in a spiral on my ankle and started to grow as it went up to my hip.

Finally my chest piece, it had a chest plate with blue lines formed into a coat of arms. The coat of arms was empty, that was strange. There were thick pauldrons to protect my shoulders, they had five spiraled spikes on each one.

"This armor will change along with you boy, it's unique to you and only you." He stressed the change in that sentence, I'm not sure what he meant but, considering what I've seen so far not much could surprise me.

It was much harder walking with my sword and all my armor. At least the smith was able to make me a scabbard for my Claymore before i left. Now it was sitting heavily on my back.

I made it to Fluttershy's cottage right as she was heading out the door. "Oh, there you are Zach. Twilight says she needed you to come to her house, there's going to be an important meeting."

I headed inside so I could put my armor in my room, i didn't want to lug that stuff around all night. I ran to catch up with Fluttershy "So Flutter, what's this meeting about?"

"I'm not sure, but normally when twilight says it's important it has something to do with the princesses." Oh yeah, i had heard about them. they use their magic to lift the sun and moon each day.

They are the most powerful ponies in Equestria, they are also something called an Alicorn, which is like a Pegasus and a Unicorn. "So i might get to see them...cool."

I was a little worried how they would deal with a new species randomly appearing in Equestria, but from what i've heard they are kind and sympathetic.

We arrived at Twilight's house, I could hear Pinkie being her usual loud self just inside. i knocked and waited for somepony to answer, instead it was Spike. "Hey little bro, what's going on?"

"Just come in Zach, this is kinda serious. Normally i would have time to talk but the princesses are going to be here soon." man, this must be important, even Rainbow looks worried.

It was me, the girls, Spike, Trent and Cake. Why were they visiting and having only a few people come? i heard a clatter from outside, it sounded like a cart hitting the ground.

"That's the royal carriage, they'll be in shortly." Twilight seemed both excited and scared to be seeing the Princesses. then the door opened.

In stepped two of the most majestic and beautiful creatures that must walk the face of Equestria. "These are the princesses?"

There was a white Alicorn,she was white with a mane that seemed to move on its own accord. It didn't seem to be any set color, rather it changed as you looked.

And the one behind her was a dark blue with a mane that looked like the night sky. Just like her sister her mane moved on its own, and she had wings and a horn.

"Hello everypony, we came to warn you of a strange disturbance we sensed in the forest...who are you?" The one i assumed to be Celestia by her sun mark set her gaze to me.

"I think i was that disturbance your highness. I found myself in the forest several days ago, i made it to Fluttershy's house and she helped me make some friends. My name is Zachary bu the way."

"Well that is a relief Zachary, we were worried that there was something dangerous, but it seems to me that you are quite friendly. What is that on your back?"

I notice i forgot to leave my Claymore at Fluttershy's cottage."This is a sword i made, princess Celestia. there are nasty creatures lurking in those woods and i thought i could use something to defend myself."

I heard princess Luna admiring the coloring of my sword, while one of the guards scoffed."Ha! Only cowards use forged weapons. True fighters use magic or their natural strength."

"While i don't agree with you, you may think as you wish. Besides i don't have the ability to use magic so i make do." I swing my sword to add emphasis to my words.

"MagicalBlast, please don't be rude while meeting somepony new. I'm sorry Twilight but i really must be going." I tapped the guard on the shoulder.

"Listen MagicalBlast, if you want to settle this argument and see if swords really are for cowards, come see me next time you're in town." the guard just laughed and headed out to the carriage.

"Trent! Cake! meet me in front of Sugarcube Corner tomorrow, we have training to do." I walked outside to get to bed early. I would have stayed to talk but i would need the extra energy.

As i finally got into bed all i could think about was that cocky guard MagicalBlast...and Redheart. either way i had trouble getting to sleep.

**And that's a wrap! hope you liked it. i thought it would be best to mark the explicit scene so you can skip if you want.**

**I hope to see plenty of feedback from you guys and don't forget to have a great day.**

**Oh and by the way MagicalBlast is owned by shootingstar212**

**Fallenstar is my oc and he will become a big deal later on.**

**I'll see you next chapter, may the harmony always be with you.**


End file.
